Telecommunications equipment for converting electrical signals to optical signals and for converting optical signals to electrical signals is useful in various applications. For example, electrical-to-optical and optical-to-electrical converters are useful in applications, such as high-definition television (HDTV) applications, where signals arrive in electrical media but must be transmitted or distributed over distances greater than is possible with a continuous electrical conductor. Electrical conductors can carry signals over only relatively limited distances due to signal attenuation. In contrast, fiber optic conductors can carry signals over distances many times greater than electrical conductors. Electrical signals, however, are easier to manipulate for media purposes than optical signals. Therefore, it is common to apply an electrical-to-optical conversion to a signal prior to distribution or long-distance transmission, and then apply an optical-to-electrical conversion near the destination.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such conversion systems and arrangements, generally to: increase electrical-to-optical and optical-to-electrical conversion capacity, better accommodate adaptability for varying applications, and improve and ease repair and maintenance methods.